


Our New Life

by boltblu91575



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: This story tells the challenges that Jim and Claire face as they journey to become parents!!! From being half-troll to Jim's self doubt due to his own father abandoning him......Jaymee is an OC...
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 17





	Our New Life

_Welp, I’m hooked…despite not watching Trollhunters, I love the characters of Jim and Claire. And this is my 3 rd story featuring this couple. And the inspiration for this story is based on several artworks from Instagram featuring future!Jim and future!Claire with a baby troll.  
  
So without further to-do, here we go!!!_

* * *

This story begins at Hoboken General Hospital. The hospital was generally busy- and with the grand reveal several years ago, no one batted an eye when a couple-one a half-troll and the other his human wife- were wheeled in and headed towards the Ob/Gyn area. The half-troll was saying to his wife, “This is it, babe!”  
  
Before this chapter is written, we must look at the road this couple traveled to get here…

_3 years ago…_

After all of their trials and tribulations… the highs and lows...the great days and the not-so-great days…Jim Lake, Jr. and Claire Nunez were wed together. And they managed to get everyone together…Jim’s mom and Mr. Strickler came, as well as Claire’s parents.

And soon after the wedding, they began the task of starting a family. But as they began, they would soon discover just how challenging this would be…

Jim and Claire tried and tried…but it seemed impossible for Claire to conceive. She followed her monthly cycle, so she’d know the best times to conceive. And on those days, they would try and try…often multiple times. And Claire could test within the window…and the tests would always be negative.

This caused Claire-a normally upbeat woman-to feel despair…she felt as though she were failing Jim. And Jim would always encourage her, holding her and whispering words of encouragement while she would shed tears…

So, one day, while Jim was doing his Trollhunting duties, Claire paid a visit to Blinky, a leader of the Trolls who was the most knowledgeable about everything troll. And Blinky was looking over an old Troll tome-but he smiled when he saw Claire. “Greetings, fair Claire. I do not know the nature of this visit.” He said as she entered his study.

Claire replied, “Hello, Blinky.” She looked around his study and saw the many books. She said, “Blinky…you are the foremost expert in all things troll…so I wanted your advice…”  
  
Blinky…blinked, then said, “That is true, fair Claire. So, what can I help you with?”  
  
Claire took a deep breath, and said, “We-Jim and I-have been trying our hardest to start our family…and we haven’t been successful…”  
  
Blinky nodded. Claire then said, “Do you think…it has to do with Jim being…half-troll?”  
  
All 6 of Blinky’s eyes widened. He then said, “Fair Claire…I am sorry…I cannot answer as I an unclear about human affection and reproduction…but there is a strong possibility that Merlin’s spell caused Jim to become…incompatible.”  
  
Claire, in stunned silence, then said, “So, you’re saying that Jim and I might never have children?”  
  
Blinky said, “Do not despair…it is most uncertain, though not impossible…good luck, Claire.” Claire left Blinky’s study and returned to the home she shared with Jim. As she sat there, this revelation flooded her with emotion…and she covered her eyes and began to cry.  
  
How long was she sitting…minutes…or hours…she hadn’t even heard Jim come in. But she did feel him, as he held her. She heard him calling her…and she turned to look at Jim. Jim said, “Claire…what’s wrong?’  
  
Claire managed to compose herself, and said, “Jim…I wanted to know why we couldn’t conceive, so I asked Blinky.”  
  


Jim nodded, and Claire continued, “Blinky said, that due to your transformation…my chances to conceive are small…because you’re a half-troll…and it’s practically an impossibility for humans and trolls…Oh, Jim…”  
  
Claire began to cry again, and Jim took her in another embrace. She said, “It’s too much…and I feel like I’m failing you…no matter what we do, I can’t have your child.”  
  
Jim said, “Claire, stop!”  
  
The outburst surprised Claire, and she wiped her eyes. Jim said, “After everything we’ve been through…no matter how hard things were, we always found a way. Remember how we escaped with the trolls? Everything seemed lost…and you saved our bacon. You stayed with me when I became this…” Jim turned to show her himself. “And I’m staying with you no matter what…” he finished.

Claire said, “Even if…even if I can’t conceive?”  
  
Jim said, “Even then. Besides, you said it’s practically impossible. But if there’s a chance…I say, we take it!”  
  
Claire began to smile, and she grabbed Jim in an embrace. She softly repeated, “Thank you, Jim…” 

Despite the odds not being in their favor, Jim and Claire continued their challenge of starting their family. And when things were at there lowest, Claire would rely on Jim to uplift her spirits. And then one day…

Jim returned home from his Trollhunting duties to see Claire in kitchen preparing their favorite meal. Jim saw this, and said, “Wow, Claire…special occasion?”  
  
She turned to him, with the biggest smile on her face. And she simply said three words to Jim- “We did it!”

At first, Jim wasn’t sure what she meant. But then, it hit him…And he softly said, “Claire…you mean…”  
  
She nodded, with tears streaming down her face-but this time, they were tears of joy. She said, “Yes, Jim! We’re going to be parents!!!”

Overcome with emotion, Jim embraced Claire and began to kiss her. He said, “Oh, babe! This is the best news ever!!! After we tried for so long…I’m gonna be a dad! Oh…I’m gonna be a dad…”

Claire then said, “Yes, you are…a great daddy…” But that night, as they lay in bed, Jim wondered, _I don’t have the best history concerning fathers…can I really put that behind me and be the father our child needs?_  
  
As so, Claire and Jim began the long road to parenthood. All of their friends and family from Arcadia Oaks soon learned about their good news. They went about the task of determining a name-and when they discovered it was a girl, they agreed on Jaymee, in a nod to Jim and his name.  
  
But they also discovered that pregnancy came with many challenges-and those were amplified because the child was part troll. Claire had morning sickness, middle-of-the-day sickness, early-evening sickness…she dealt with exhaustion, as well as not being able to indulge in her favorite spicy foods. And soon, her gait became slower as her ankles swelled. But she was so happy as she knew motherhood was coming.

And Jim had no idea of what he was expecting, either...one morning, as he was preparing to have breakfast, he poured out milk that smelled bad. As he did, a voice asked, "Jim Lake, Jr.-what are you doing?"  
  
Jim turned to see Claire. He replied, "Well, I was dumping this milk out...it smelled sour."

Without warning, Claire exploded, saying, "So you're going to dump something out because it 'smells'? Which means we have to go out and buy more?"  
  
Jim said, "It's just milk, babe...I'll get more..."

Claire then said, "More, huh? That's your answer?"  
  
Jim noted her tone and said, "Claire, it's not a big deal..."  
  
Then Claire said, "I know...it's just the baby and everything...Oh, Jim...I didn't mean to get upset about the milk..."  
  
Jim then took Claire in an embrace, and said, "It's alright, Claire..." As he did, he realized that Claire would be dealing with mood swings due to hormones. But he was there for her no matter where her emotional roller coaster took her.  
  
And a few months after that, Claire’s mother, as well as some of her other female friends, like Darci and Mary, as well as Jim’s own mom Barbara, came to Hoboken to throw her a baby shower. And Claire was so appreciative to receive so much help for the new baby. She showed the other women her ultrasound- and they all shared in the joy of Claire’s upcoming delivery.

And so, soon enough, this journey reached its destination…one morning, after Jim left for his Trollhunting duties, Claire got up and began doing the household duties. The day before, she mentioned to Jim some slight pain. It wasn’t bad, but it was coming and going all day. She was cleaning the table in the kitchen, when she felt a sharp pain. But unlike the day before, this pain was constant. It subsided after a minute…but then, it returned, and it was even more intense. _Oh, it’s time…the baby is coming!!!!_  
  
She contacted the Hoboken General Hospital, informing them that she was feeling pain and that her baby was close to being born. She also contacted Jim, informing him that she was headed to the hospital…

And that is where the story is now, as Jim and Claire were in the delivery room, with Jim providing Claire with encouragement as they were preparing to cross the finish line. She would breath…she would push…and breathe…and push…  
  
And soon enough, the room was filled the cries of a newborn infant. As Jim looked at his newly born girl, he said to Claire, “Look babe- you did it!”  
  
And Claire-despite the exhaustion of giving birth-replied, “Jim…just like I said when I found out… _we_ did it!”   
  
The hospital required a 2 to 3 day stay to monitor the health of the new baby, as well as the new mother. Soon they returned home-and they paid a visit to Blinky. The sight of the newly born child warmed Blinky’s heart. He said, “Jim…I knew that you and Claire could succeed…if anyone could overcome the impossible, it’s you.”  
  
Jim, obviously touched, replied, “Thanks, Blinky. But like all of my victories…this was a team effort.” Blinky noted Jim’s glance towards Claire. 

Blinky said, “And you, fair Claire…you never gave up…and you persevered and fought…and you succeeded…congratulations to you both.”

* * *

But one night, as Claire was feeding Jaymee and Jim was watching, he heard a voice… _I see how happy you are, boy…enjoy it, because it won’t last…you’ll be just like your own father…_ he was so deep in this thoughts, he hadn’t heard Claire approach him. She said, “Jim…Jim!!!”  
  
He shook his head and looked at her. But when he spoke, it wasn’t regular voiced…he half-shouted, half-growled, “NO!!! I will not be like you!!! I will be a better man and better father than you ever were!”  
  
He looked and saw Claire with a look of concern. Jim said, “Claire…I’m sorry…I was just…”  
  
Claire said, “Here, let me put Jaymee down for a nap and we can talk.”  
  
Minutes later, Claire returned…and Jim held her. And as he did, his shoulders started to hitch and he said, “Claire…I’m scared…”  
  
Claire replied, “Why?” Jim said, “Because…my own father…he left me and my mother to fend for ourselves…and I don’t want to put you through that. We both know what my Trollhunting duties entail. What if I leave…and never come home?”  
  
Claire said, “Jim…look at me.” Jim did as she asked. Claire said, “You have always roused our spirits telling us that destiny is a gift. And if you want to be a better father that your father was to you…don’t think…become. _Become_ that great father.”  
  
Jim looked at his beautiful wife, and said, “You are right, Claire. I will become that great father.”  
  
 _With that, we leave our new parents to their new life. And that brings our story to a close. So, if you liked it…or not, please leave a comment and a like!!!_


End file.
